Kuroi Sora
by Madotsuki-dreamer
Summary: Una princesa oscura ha renacido, las sailor scouts confian que ella es una aliada mas, sin saber que es una antigua y poderosa enemiga. !Mal summary!.


**_Y aqui les vengo con otra historia, esta vez de sailor moon, perdonen si esta medio raro el texto, lo corregi pero de todas maneras a veces faltan palabras_**

 ** _Disfruten!_**

-Mi nombre es Satomi, encantada de conoceros-La peli ciruela miro alrededor con sus ojos azules, una rubia la miraba al mismo tiempo que una peli azul también, también otra rubia y una peli castaña.

Se sintio culpable, pues en otra vida ella había causado dolor a 5 chicas parecidas a ellas, las había matado a muerte. Se sento, sentia las miradas de aquellas jovenes sobre ella, nadie debia saber su secreto, el pelo rosa le llegaba hasta el cuello, lo tenia atado en una pequeña coleta. Solo dejo que aquellas 4 la dejaran de mirar. Cuando miro ya estaba en el descanso.

-¡Soy Serena Tsukino! -Se acerco la rubia detrás de las otras 3

-Mucho gusto soy Amy Mizuno-Le dirgio una sonrisa la peli azul

-¡Lita Kino, gusto en conocerte!-Constesto la chica de ojos verdes

-Mina Aino, espero que seamos amigas!-Dijo la otra rubia

La mirada de Satomi miro con ansiedad a las chicas, queria agradarles, no volveria a su oscuro pasado.

-Satomi Matsuko, -Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa

-¡Estuviste increíble en las clases de mate!—Serena chillo emocionada—Amy y tu sois unas genios!-Siguio diciendo

-Por supuesto que no, solo es suerte de principiante-Satomi trato de no sonar orgullosa

-¿Tienes novio Satomi?-Pregunto con ojos románticos Mina al igual que Lita

-No, bueno….no-Dijo un poco nerviosa al recordar al joven que había visto en sus sueños, con el pelo marron y una mirada color miel, definitivamente aquel recuerdo era un sueño

-Serena tiene a Darien, es afortunada de tener a un hombre como Mina y Serena se sobo la cabeza sonriendo, Satomi se sintio culpable, en verdad eran ellas, sintio un gran remordimiento, había causado demasiado dolor a esas chicas que intentaban ser sus amigas, a aquel chico todo para sobresalir en la realeza.

-¿Te gustaría ir con nosotras este fin de semana?-Pregunto animada Serena

-¡Claro!-Dijo sonriente Satomi

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, se dio cuenta que aquellas chicas eran normales a pesar de haber sido alguien mas en otra vida, Satomi también lo sabia, ella apenas había despertado aquel dia y también aquel chico, no estaba ansiosa por volver a repetir la historia, aquellas jovenes ya habían despertado y revivido, faltaba demasiado para que ella se encontrara con su rival.

Sono el timbre de salida, no volveria a pensar en lo mismo, la reencarnacion de aquella Satomi tendria que esperar. Tenia cosas mas importantes en las que tenia que pensar.

Su habilidad era poderosa, ella era poderosa, el sol del atardecer iluminaba las calles de Tokio, caminaba mientras el cabello ciruela se movia con la brisa.

-Me parece que esto es tuyo…-Alguien le toco suavemente el hombro, al girarse vio al chico con quien había soñado, aquel pelo marron y los ojos color miel, en la mano tenia el broche de cabello de Satomi.

si pudo pronunciar, sabia que era un encuentro formado por el destino, sentia que sus almas en verdad estaban conectadas, sin que se lo pidiera el le coloco el broche delicadamente.

-Soy Damian por si y se alejo

Satomi solo miro como el se alejaba por la acera, llego a casa al anochecer, sabia que era tiempo de que ella empezara su propia reencarnacion, un gato movio la cola al ver entrar a Satomi.

-¿Te has decidido ya?-Tenia los ojos de diferente color, con su pelaje grisáceo y un sol en su cabeza

-No me presiones, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-La joven dejo sus cosas en el suelo

-Galaxia y tu eres la princesa Black Sky, ¿Estas lista Sailor Sky?-Vaya nombre para un gato, Satomi miro por la ventana el anochecer, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, tomo su broche del cabello y se lo coloco en el pecho

-¡Transformacion!-Al pronunciar las palabras, sus ropas se transformaron en el típico traje de las sailor, solo que este tenia tonos turquesa y negros, en lugar de una tiara en su frente tenia un pequeño sol color negro, no tenia guantes a diferencia de las sailor si no unos listones enredados en las brazos y manos color turquesa, su arma principal.

-Bien hecho Satomi, mas vale que detengas a esos monstros, todavia hay tiempo para tu reencarnacion-Hablo Galaxia

(Satomi POV)

Voy corriendo por las calles vacias de Tokio, no me gusta para nada la idea de ser una sailor y menos de ser la princesa Black Sky, al llegar al lugar indicado por galaxia, las 5 Sailor están en problemas, además que el "Daten-shi" esta a punto de transformarse completamente, dejando energía oscura para que la familia real oscura la tome.

-¡Alterius vitae! -Grite, amarrando al Daten-shi, que al instante volvio a ser una persona que cayo desmayada, de nuevo había empezado, mis lazos volvieron a mis manos, las 5 sailor scouts me miraron, me sorprendi de Sailor Moon, la guardiana que había vencido a numerosos enemigos, no había podido vencer a un simple monstro formado por energía oscura, bueno yo también la había vencido.

-Es un placer ayudarla princesa Serenity -Me incline, me sentí obligada, de algun modo u otro ella era mi única enemiga

-¿Eres…otra sailor?-Me pregunto alterada Sailor Mars, vaya, lo unico bueno era que todas me habían olvidado

-La Sailor Sky-Galaxia aparecio maullando.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible…..?-Me dio gracia la reacción de Sailor Venus, ni siquiera ella se acordaba.

-La primera princesa de la familia real oscura, la primera princesa oscura, Black Sky, portadora de la joya oscura "Kuroi"-Hablo mi acompañante.

Me sentí halagada, después de todo no era tan malo volver a renacer.

 ** _Jeje, ya bueno, escribi lo mejor que pude OwO_**

 ** _Apoyame dejando tu review o agregando a favoritos si te gusto!_**


End file.
